1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing audio signals and a playback apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a 2-channel stereo, as shown in, for example, FIG. 10, a virtual sound source VSS is formed in a line that connects a speaker SPL of the left channel to a speaker SPR of the right channel. Sound is output from the virtual sound source VSS, and also, a sound image is localized at the position of the virtual sound source VSS. In this case, a listener can obtain the best effects when the listener is positioned at the apex of a regular triangle in which the straight line that connects between the speakers SPL and SPR is the base.
Furthermore, in a multi-channel stereo in which a sound field is formed by a large number of speakers, the original sound field can be reproduced more accurately.
The following is an exemplary document of the related art: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-505058